Happiness
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Takes place 3 months after 'More Than Friends' – Teagan and Sonette are finally at their happiest moment and decide to tell the others. How will they take it and how will Sonette tell Sonic after all the times they have fought over secrets? – T to be safe/Yuri


An alarm wakes up Sonette the Hedgehog who turns it off. Sonette sits up and looks at the time, it was 5:00am. She then looks back to see Teagan Fox who yawns as she rolls over who now has her back to Sonette.

"I hate that alarm." Teagan mumbles and Sonette sighs.

"Sorry Teagan, but I have work today." Sonette said, getting up and Teagan sighs.

"I know." Teagan whispers. Sonette heads to the bathroom to go for a shower and to wake up. After the shower, she got dress so she was a white singlet, denim short shorts, her black and white sneakers and black gloves with sock-like cuffs. She then walks over to Teagan who looks up at her. "I'll drop by later." Teagan whispers.

"Okay, get back to sleep." Sonette tells her, then kiss Teagan on the cheek. Teagan smiles and Sonette then heads. They have been dating for three months now. They have only have told Fire and they others they are dating. They don't think it would be wise to tell the Sonic Team yet. Sonette walks into the kitchen then starts making breakfast. She wanted to tell the others, but isn't sure how they will take it. Teagan is the same. They are just worried. After breakfast, Sonette grabs her gear and heads off for a long and hard day at work.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Teagan wakes up someone calling her name. Teagan moans as she slowly opens her eyes as Amy Rose walks in. Teagan sighs as she sits up and yawns.

"Come on." Amy said and Teagan sighs as she gets up and follows Amy out. They head down stairs and Teagan saw Blaze the Cat, Tikal the Echidna, Rouge the Bat and Wave the Swallow.

"Morning." Rouge greets.

"Is Sonette at work?" Tikal asks.

"Yeah, I heard her alarm." Teagan replies.

"Well we're working on breakfast." Amy said and Teagan nods as she starts helping. After breakfast, Teagan heads upstairs to get dress. Once dress, she walks out to run into Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hey Teagan." Sonic greets.

"Sonette is out." Teagan tells him.

"I know, I'm looking for you." Sonic said and Teagan sighs.

"I can't talk Sonic, I am in a hurry. I have to meet up with Sonette, I also promise Aleena I will help her with her computer." Teagan tells him.

"Right, sorry." Sonic said.

"Talk to you later Sonic." Teagan said and Sonic nods. Teagan walks off and heads off to see Sonette. Once at the workshop, she was greeted by Fiona the Fox.

"Hey." Fiona greets. "Come on." Fiona then said and they walk in. Teagan saw Sonette talking to Fire the Hedgehog.

"Oh hey Teagan." Sonette greets.

"Hey." Teagan said.

"Are you ok?" Sonette asks worry.

"Sonic showed up. I don't know what he want, he said he was looking for me. I explain I was busy and I'll talk to him later" Teagan explains.

"Good." Sonette whispers.

"We still have bigger problems." Fire said and Sonette sighs.

"What is it?" Teagan asks.

"Hunters." Sonette replies.

"Come on." Teagan whispers annoyed.

"Yeah, it sucks." Sonette said and Teagan sighs. "Don't worry, I won't skip dinner tonight." Sonette tells her.

"You better not, I worked hard to get us a table." Teagan tells her and Sonette chuckles as she pulls Teagan into a kiss.

"That's why I love you." Sonette then said and Teagan smiles. "Also we need to talk later." Sonette tells her.

"I won't be far." Teagan said walking off and Sonette smiles.

"How are things going between you and Teagan?" Fire asks.

"Fantastic, I finally found someone who understands me." Sonette replies. "I mean Teagan has always and I mean always been by mean. No matter what. She put up with what I did to her." Sonette explains and Fire smiles.

"I'm glad you are happy." Fire said.

"I don't remember the last time I was this happy Fire. Everything is going my way. Sonic has backed off, thanks to Teagan, Lilith is going to school next year, though she will still have to live with Vanilla, but Vanilla is more than happy to look after her. Lilith sees Vanilla as her grandma, which is what I really want. I'm happy." Sonette explains.

"You better talk to her then, I'll take care of the Hunters." Fire tells her.

"Thanks Fire." Sonette said walking off. She walks to Teagan who was with Fiona.

"I'll make sure Aleena gets that computer to you then." Fiona said walking off and Teagan turns to face Sonette.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Teagan asks.

"Telling the others, about us." Sonette replies.

"We need to tell them." Teagan said.

"So when do you want to do it?" Sonette asks.

"I don't know, I meeting up with Amy and the others soon." Teagan replies.

"Okay, I'll take care of the boys while you do that." Sonette said and Teagan nods.

"Sure." Teagan said. "Will you be okay telling Sonic?" Teagan asks worry.

"I'll be fine." Sonette replies and Teagan takes her hands. "I promise." Sonette assures her.

"I worry." Teagan said and Sonette kiss Teagan.

"I'll be fine, you take care." Sonette said. Teagan lets Sonette's hands go and heads off. She heads to the mall to meet up with Amy and the others. When she got there, she found Amy, Blaze, Tikal, Rouge and Wave with Cream the Rabbit, Vanilla the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao and Lilith the Hedgehog.

"Aunty Teagan!" Lilith shouts as she runs over and Teagan picks her up.

"How's my girl going?" Teagan asks, walking to the others.

"Good." Lilith replies.

"I didn't think you would make it." Amy admits.

"Yeah, well I have something to tell you." Teagan tells them.

"What is it?" Blaze asks.

"It's about me and Sonette." Teagan starts and sighs, there's no way to sugar coat it. "We are dating, for the last three months now." Teagan confuses and the others look at her shock.

"Wow, that's amazing." Amy said and Teagan chuckles.

"Thanks." Teagan said, sitting Lilith down.

"Well I'm glad you are happy dear." Vanilla said.

"So when you said you were busy tonight." Rouge said.

"Sonette and I have a date." Teagan whispers, going red.

"Oh that's cute." Rouge said as she walks over and gives Teagan a hug. Teagan chuckles.

"Thanks Rouge." Teagan said.

"Are you going someplace fancy?" Amy asks as Rouge lets Teagan go and stands by her.

"Yeah, I wanted to find something nice to wear, but I couldn't find anything." Teagan replies.

"Well you're coming with us." Rouge said, grabbing Teagan's hand and drags her off. Teagan looks at her worry, but goes with it.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonette walks into Tails' workshop in Mystic Ruins in hopes he is here. She told the others and they support her, now just Tails and Sonic, and maybe Rosie. Rosie the Fox walks down stairs and smiles, seeing Sonette.

"Sonette." Rosie said running over and gives Sonette a hug.

"Hey Rosie." Sonette greets.

"I'm so glad you are here." Rosie said, letting Sonette go. "Why are you here?" Rosie then asks as Miles 'Tails' Prower walks over.

"I have some news." Sonette replies.

"What is it?" Tails asks.

"Teagan and I, we are dating. We have been for the last three months." Sonette tells them.

"Oh that's great news Sonette." Rosie said.

"Does Sonic know?" Tails asks.

"Not yet." Sonette replies. Tails then saw Sonic and smiles.

"Well we will leave you two alone then." Rosie said, grabbing Tails and they head down stairs. Sonette turns around and Sonic smiles.

"Hey sis." Sonic greets as he walks over to her.

"Uh, hey Sonic." Sonette whispers.

"What is it?" Sonic asks.

"I have something to tell you and truth be told, I'm a little scared." Sonette explains.

"I understand." Sonic whispers, knowing his history with Sonette telling him stuff has ended in a fight.

"It's about me and Teagan." Sonette starts and Sonic looks at her a little worry. "I… we are dating Sonic. We have been for the last three months." Sonette tells him and Sonic looks at her shock, but smiles.

"Wow, that explains a lot." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

"Yeah." Sonette whispers and Sonic sighs.

"Are you happy Sonette?" Sonic asks and Sonette smiles.

"I am Sonic. Teagan, she understands me, she truly understands me. Not just the Sonette side of me, but the Blueberry side of me. She has stayed by me even after all I have put her through. She… she means so much to me." Sonette explains.

"Any plans tonight?" Sonic asks.

"Another date with Teagan." Sonette replies.

"Just be careful." Sonic warns her.

"I'll be fine, big brother." Sonette said and Sonic pulls her into a hug.

"I'm glad you are happy Sonette." Sonic said and Sonette smiles.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

After spending most of the day shopping, Teagan was in the shower, getting ready for the date. She has Aleena's laptop in the room so she can work on it tomorrow. Rouge and the others have picked something out for her. She's a little worry with it. Teagan turns off the water and wrap a towel around herself, then around her hair. She walks out to see Amy, Rouge and Blaze waiting.

"Great." Blaze said grabbing her as Sonette walks up.

"Uh, what's going on?" Sonette asks.

"Getting you two ready for tonight." Rouge replies, grabbing Sonette and drags her to her room. Teagan sighs as she heads into her room and finished getting ready with Amy's and Blaze's help. She was now wearing a red strapless dress that hugs her torso and flared bottom, going to just below her knees, black high heels and white gloves.

"You looks amazing." Amy said and Teagan sighs. Does she?

"Come on, let's see what Sonette says." Amy said and they walk out. They saw Sonette and Rouge talking and Sonette smiles at Teagan. Sonette is wearing a black strapless trapeze top, a denim jacket, tight jeans, a black belt, her black and white sneakers, black gloves with sock-like cuffs and a gold necklace with a gold love heart charm.

"And?" Rouge asks and Teagan sighs.

"You look amazing Teagan." Sonette said, walking to the shy fox and Teagan smiles. "And you know what I am like when it comes to this stuff." Sonette adds.

"Yeah." Teagan whispers.

"Are you ready?" Sonette asks.

"Yeah, I am." Teagan replies as Sonic walks in.

"Wow, you two look amazing." Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic." Sonette said as she walks down with Sonic who opens the door.

"Don't stay out too late." Rouge tells them.

"Yes mother." Sonette said smiling and Sonic chuckles.

"Stay safe." Sonic said and Sonic kiss him on the cheek.

"I'll be fine, I am the second fastest thing alive after all." Sonette said.

"Love you too sis." Sonic said. Sonette and Teagan walks off and Sonic takes a deep breath as Amy, Rouge and Blaze walks down.

"How did you take it?" Rouge asks.

"She's happy, that's all that matters Rouge." Sonic replies and Amy smiles.

"About time." Amy said.

"I know, I… I guess the seven years apart, it took me so long to see how much Sonette has grown up. I just wish I could have been the big brother she deserve." Sonic explains.

"You still can be Sonic, just know when you have to let her go." Rouge tells him and Sonic nods. "Come on Blaze." Rouge said, grabbing Blaze and drags her out. Amy looks at them shock and sighs.

"Where are they going in a hurry?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know." Amy replies. "So Sonic, do you want to stay for dinner since I'm alone?" Amy asks, knowing the answer will be no. Sonic looks at her and smiles.

"Sure, Tails and Rosie are busy and I have no plans." Sonic replies and Amy's eyes lit up with joy.

"Wow, I'll start cooking." Amy said running off and Sonic closes the door. Sonette was right about one thing, it is his turn to slow down and find the one he loves.

" _I know you love Amy Sonic, I can tell, but you are just too shy to admit it. Well, I think the great hero should start hanging out with Amy more and understand her more. Then, then you will see the beautiful girl she is." Sonette's voice echo though Sonic's mind._

'One step at a time.' Sonic though, heading to the kitchen.

* * *

 **The end… so this is just a small-ish 1shot about… well love I guess… anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
